I Solemnly Swear
by keykeeper11
Summary: Four friends need a name for themselves. So what should it be? Oh yes, that's right, 'The Marauders'... a Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

_I comb the crowd, and pick you out_

_My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out_

_It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed_

"_To I swear, I say"_

"_To I swear, I say"_

**I Solemnly Swear: **_A One-shot_

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.._

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.._

_----- _

One week into the new term of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, four first year boys sat huddled in their first year dormitory. They had become friends in the first week that had passed and were now inseparable. The four boys sat in a circle, whispering.

"How about, 'The Three Musketeers?" a small, pudgy boy who went by the name of Peter said with a giggle. The other three boys were fairly well built except for Peter.

One of the other boys, with dark shaggy hair, snorted, "There's four of us you git!" He went by the name of Sirius. Sirius Black.

"Sirius, _really_, don't be so mean to Peter!" the quietest one in the group, Remus Lupin, said. He rubbed against the scar on his shoulder, wincing. When he was younger, Remus had been bitten by a werewolf.

"What are you, his mum?" their 'leader', James Potter, snickered as he ran a hand through his thick mop of black hair.

"Prat!" Sirius fired back to James.

"Shut up you two-faced bastard!"

"Oy you -" Sirius started, but James had lunged at him and was pulling at his long hair.

"Stop, stop it!" Remus cried, digging his wand out of his over-sized wizard robes and putting a restraining spell on the two boys.

James glared at his new friend, and grunted.

Peter sat, huddled in the corner of the dormitory with watery eyes. "You guys are really scary!" he squeaked and began sucking his thumb.

The three other eleven year olds snickered.

"Anyways, I was thinking something more along the lines of: 'James Potter And His Chums'!" James grinned impishly, holding his hands out in front of him.

"No, way!" Sirius and Remus chanted together, shaking their heads at James.

"It's not all about _you_. It _should _be about _me_!" Sirius scowled.

"Right, like anybody gives a sodding crap about you!" James laughed heartily, and ducked as Sirius fired a pillow at him.

"STOP!" Remus yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "Just stop it, we're getting NOWHERE."

The two boys glanced at each other before looking back at Remus.

"Now, I've got an idea. Do you guys _want to hear it_?"

"No --" James started.

"_Yes," _Sirius hissed.

Remus smiled, and ran a hand through his soft, sandy brown hair.

"Ok, so _I_ was thinking that maybe our name could be..." He added dramatic tension. "The Marauders."

Sirius scratched his head, and James played with his tie.

"Err, what does uhh, _Marauders _mean exactly, mate?" Sirius said, whilst still scratching his head.

Remus smirked. "Well, it means...it means..." He groaned. "_Hang on_," And with that, Remus had pulled out his pocket dictionary and began thumbing through the pages very, _very_ slowly...

James rolled his eyes. "This is gonna take _all bloody night_!" he whined. "And _I_ actually have something worth while to get done!"

"Like _what_? Flirting up that weird red headed girl, eh?" Sirius made a kissing sound, and James returned it with a glare.

"Hey! Her name's Lily. _Lily Marie Evans_!" he recited with a proud smile.

"Right. But you don't even know if she _likes you_! Last I saw her, she was telling you off for setting her hair on _fire_!" Sirius chuckled. "She's never going to like you, mate."

James snorted. "Shows how much you know! Trust me, one day I'll be snogging her!"

"Aha!" Remus had finally found 'marauders' in the dictionary. "Here's the definition: Verb Inflected forms: maqraudqed, maqraudqing, maqrauds Verb intr. To rove and raid in search of plunder. Verb tr. To raid or pillage for spoils."

"_And that means_?" Sirius knitted his eyebrows together and frowned.

Remus sighed. "It means pranksters, I suppose."

A wicked grin spread across James's face and he laughed. "Perfect! That's really brilliant, Remus! You're genius!"

Sirius grinned, too. "In fact, just the other day, I was thinking of pranking that greasy haired Slytherin bloke."

"_Severus Snape?" _Remus inquired with a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, that's the prat!"

"Well, I guess we're now the Marauders!" Sirius exclaimed and then looked over at Peter. He had drifted off to sleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"We'll tell chubby later! _I_ have a girl to snog!" James smirked and stood up.

"Good luck!" the two boys called as James Potter walked out of the dorm and slid down the banister.

-----

Once he was in the Gryffindor Common Room, James saw a girl with brilliant red hair, curled up by the fire reading. She was engrossed in, '_Hogwarts, A History_'; her smooth, pink lips formed the words as she read.

"Hey, Evans! Long time no see, eh?"

The girl looked up, her slightly curled red locks spilling into her face.

"W-what?" she muttered, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Hey, you're that arse that set my hair on fire!" Lily Evans screamed, her amazing green eyes flashing with anger.

"Er, maybe?" James retorted, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Lily shouted, standing up from her chair and poking him in the chest. "I'll get the Head Girl on you!"

"Why would I leave you alone? You're just so pretty, er, Lily!"

"_Don't_ call me, Lily," she hissed. "That's for _friends_ only. And you, um... what's your name again?"

"James Potter, but my friends and I call ourselves the Marauders!" he said coolly and took her hand in his.

"A _what_?" Lily asked, completely flabbergasted and also completely ignoring the fact that James was holding her hand.

"A _marauder_," And with that, leaned forward quickly and kissed her on the lips before she could turn away and accuse him of having cooties.

_Yes, that's right_, Jamesthought_. I'm a marauder..._

And so, the infamous group was born.

-----

**A/N:** Hehe... I just thought this little piece was so cute! I thought it up like two days ago and just _had_ to type it up.

Review, please!

**Revised as of 4/9/07**


End file.
